


Neighbors - Peter Parker x StarkRogers!Daughter

by Wallowinginthewoods



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: After an awkward family dinner with a newly revealed face, the Stark-Rogers household gets a little crazy.





	Neighbors - Peter Parker x StarkRogers!Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This might be kinda dull sorry, I was in the mood to write but didn’t have much inspo so I found some random prompts, hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> Also reading it back, realised it kinda doesn’t fit the prompt at aLL, might change the title later idk, anyway, enjoy!

You shouldn’t be this paranoid. You were just being ridiculous...although, to be fair, your fathers had always set strict, ‘life-saving’ rules..so you had a right to be hesitant. 

Growing up in Stark - now Avengers - tower, and moving to the compound later on, you had always been a secret, sure your father’s teammates knew who you were and a select few members of Si, like your Aunt Pepper, but outside of that you were a stranger to everyone; sent a public school under a fake surname, an intern at your own home or a visiting family member. It had always been that way, after all, ad the daughter of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, there were a multitude of threats against you and with a kidnapping scare early on in your life, your parents took all possible precautions...until now. 

 

4 day ago, the boy your dad, Tony, had rambled on and on about, moved into your beloved tower. Sure he visited often, but you’d never met him. At first, it was because Tony hadn’t known him long enough to trust your identity with him, but then, when he was eager to introduce his two prodigies, you got nervous..and busy - highschool took a lot out of you and you were constantly trying to keep on top of all the elaborate lies you had told people, especially when a good chunk of them had been aimed at your parents. 

As it turns out, growing up with the fear of keeping your identity under wraps always hovering at the back of your mind, it was harder to make friends..to relax with people. So you found yourself going through most of your school days alone, things got..better..in highschool, it depends how you look at it. You had friends now, kind of friends, more just people you could hang around and follow your fathers teenage path with. They didn’t care about your family or why you were quiet sometimes, and it was nice to be able to let loose sometimes. 

Plus they worked pretty well as excuses for not meeting the boy your father had grown mildly obsessed with. You’d go out to ‘see and movie’ or something along innocent lines, and it wasn’t like you were killing anybody, there was nothing bad going on, you just liked to talk to people who didn’t stress you out and get high sometimes. Something told you your parents wouldn’t love that though. As time had gone on, you’d begun to resent the boy you heard so much of, dinner conversation was filled with retelling of adventures your dad and Peter had had in the lab and the crazy training sessions he and Steve had, had. It sucked enough to not have your fathers intellect..to be stuck with 60% of the serum in your body instead, and now there was the perfect child your father had most likely always wanted. You didn’t exactly feel needed anymore, let alone wanted.

And now, he was in your home, and there was no escaping the grand meeting your father had planned, especially since he thought it’d be fun to buddy you up, give you a new neighbor. 

You, Steve and Tony lived on your own private floor. You always had, it was where all your childhood memories were formed and where you’d passed all your milestones. It was where you felt safe, and now Peter had moved into the room next to you. It was supposed to only be family on your floor, this only proved your fathers were replacing you with a newer model, the child they would have preferred. 

“Ms Y/n, your father would like me to notify you that dinner is ready.” 

You sighed, laying back on your bed and closing your eyes. Fuck. You did not want to do this, every ounce of your being just wanted to slip out your window but thanks to the middle of nowhere location your father had chosen for the compound, you’d have to convince Happy to help you..or steal a car, and that would just be a whole ordeal. 

“Ms Y/n, your father requires your presence.” 

Oh does he now, you huffed.

You sat up, raking fingers through your hair and pushing it behind your ears. You should just get this over with, the boy lived a few feet down you hall anyway, you couldn’t hide forever. 

“I’m coming.” 

\- - 

The kitchen table was laid with a hefty meal, more exciting than anything your parents had prepared in a few weeks, it always was when Peter was around..you normally escaped before the event ensued however. 

“Ah daughter, I was beginning to question if you were alive.” Tony chuckled, striding in with a big bowl of salad in his hands, setting it in the centre of the table. “Haven’t seen you in a little while.”

“Hey, been busy.” You pulled your chair back, slumping into it. It was true, you had been bust, you had schoolwork due and avoiding your family had proven to be a difficult task. 

“Pops and Pete will be through in just a minute.” He took his place at the head of the table, straightening out his knife and fork around his plate. 

“Pete huh..” You mumbled, he really hadn’t done anything wrong..you shouldn’t hate him for no reason, despite how irritating it was to hear your father’s little nickname. 

“Pete yeah, you’ll finally be meeting.” He beamed, clearly excited to reveal the mini genius he’d been mentoring for the past few months. 

“Woah finally.” You laughed softly under your breath. Be nicer..for fucksake Peter’s probably lovely, stop being a dick!

Your father stared at you for a few moment before speaking;

“I don’t want that tone at dinner, Peter had done nothing to you.” 

“How could he, he’s an angel isn’t he?” Your tone mimicked his perfectly, all those times he’d spurted sarcasm back at Steve, crap you were just like him. 

“That’s enough of that - ah Steve there you are!” 

Your Pops walked towards the table, setting a jug of water down and filling his and Tony’s glasses with red wine. A boy, around your age, maybe 17, stood behind him. He had brown curls floofed around his head and an oversized green sweater on over his oil stained jeans - likely from is time in the lab.

He caught you off guard though, despite preparing yourself for your meeting.

Turns out you’d met Saint Peter before. 

“Hey Peter, it’s great to finally meet you.” You grinned, catching his eye and suppressing a laugh at his widening eyes. It seems he remembers you to. 

“H-hi.” He shuffled into his chair and looked away from you quickly, this shy boy was so different from the one you’d met a few months ago. From all the things your parents told you about him, you never would have pieced together that they were the same person. The image of him curled up next to you in your friends basement, the blunt you were sharing balanced haphazardly between his lips, was going to make this dinner a lot more interesting. 

Once dinner had officially begun, you saw your chance. 

“So Peter, what are you into? Dad tells me you’re a nerd, but outside of school..you got any extracurriculars?” 

He stiffened at your words, the endearing smile on your lips driving him up the wall. He couldn’t let Tony and Steve now what you were nodding at, they’d never forgive him, especially now they knew their daughter was involved. 

“Um..Spiderman I guess, Star Wars..” He mumbled, ignoring the confused eyes watching him. Tony and Steve were caught off guard to say the least, that their daughter who had no previous interest in Peter, was now quizzing him on his lfie and interests. 

“You must have others though, you’re a teenager..you must get up to some fun stuff?” You poked on, you knew you were risking your own secrets but it was too entertaining to find the seemingly perfect boy you fathers adored to be far from it.

“Y/n/n.” His voice was soft but warning, he wasn’t going to do this here. 

“Y/n/n?” Steve questioned, for two people who had never met before you definitely seemed close. “Have you two met before?”

“No-”

“Well-”

You spoke at the same time. You needed to reel it in, you were enjoying this too much but you couldn’t risk you fathers finding out about exactly how you met.

“Angel boy and I have a mutual friend.” You explained, earning a glare from Peter. 

“Y/n, I warned you about that tone, and why do you have to be rude to Peter? He hasn’t done anything to you.” Tony sighed.

“Alright, Howard.” You muttered, knowing your father’s weak spot. 

“Y/n.” Steve warned. Maybe you had overstepped. 

“Okay, what’s going on. I thought you two hadn’t met before?” Tony asked, clasping his hands together and abandoning his meal. 

“We haven’t!-” Peter cried out. 

“You can’t serious expect them to see you as perfect forever can you Pete?” You spoke to him directly, ignoring your fathers. 

“Don’t act like I’m the only one at risk here.” In that moment, your parents were gone, it was just you and Peter. 

“I’m not pretending to be some angel genius though am I!”

“I’m not pretending to be anything, not now and not that night.” The confused and questioning cries of Steve and Tony were in vain as you continued to argue with Peter, emotions you thought you had buried by now suddenly rising to the surface. 

“Oh, oh really? You were completely honest with me huh, everything you said..the whole time. Because I seem to have rock solid evidence that you’re a liar.” Your cheeks grew red as your volume raised. You thought you’d gotten over Peter, it wasn’t anything serous anyway..you’d convinced yourself anyway. 

“Y/n/n I never meant to hurt you, I never lied..I promise.” 

“See that’s contradictory in itself Pete, cos you don’t hurt the people you love.” You jerked up from the table, throwing you napkin down and turning away. 

“Y/n!” Peter called, pushing away from the table.”You can’t always walk away from the things you find difficult!”

“Fuck of Peter!”

With that you stomped out of the kitchen, straight to the elevator. Stolen car it was.

 

“Explain.” Tony growled. “Everything, now Parker.” 

\- -

“How could you not tell me Pete was that Pete, that was fucking horrific!” You cried out into the speaker of the car you were currently driving far away from the compound. MJ, the mutual friend that had led you to Peter, she was the only one who knew everything about you, the superhero dads, the extracuriculars,Peter. 

“I don’t listen to everything he says, Y/n/n. Do your parents know everything now, cos I don’t think you’ve enlightened me on all of it quite yet.” She replied through the phone hooked up to the car. 

“I have!” You exclaimed. “We, at parties and stuff, we hung out..he was different from the other stoner guys, he had a personality which is always nice-” You heard MJ snicker through the phone. “I guess I started to like him, we got..close, and then he told me he loved me and disappeared, probably to go be my dads perfect little prodigy.”

“Yeah I know you fucked and fell in love, but you broke up. I thought you’d gotten over him?” MJ questioned. 

“D-did he tell you we broke up?”

“Yeah..he came to school all mopey for weeks and would only tell me he had to break up with you.” 

Fuckhim.

“Yeah..yeah no. He told me he loved me, at Shaun’s weird Easter drug fest and then he told me he was going to get pretty busy and never replied to nay of my calls.” The line was silent for a second, MJ thinking through this new information. You hated what had happened, partly because of how Peter ended thing..by nor really ending things, just running away. And because you’d allowed yourself to get hurt, you’d let your guard down and love Peter and it just hurt. Oh and your parents knew everything so that was gonna add so much to the world of joys you were already loving. 

“I’m gonna kill him.”

“Mj chill, he’s a dick, it’s fine, Dad will probably send me away to some poncy private school once he finds out anyway so he won’t exactly be an issue.”

“No, Y/n, you don’t get it. He loved you, like really loved you..still does, it confuses the hell out of Ned he has no clue what’s going on, but he does love you. And he’s a dumb arse, but he broke up with you...or didn’t, because he thought it was best, he was getting more involved with his internship and Spider man was getting more serious, he didn’t want something to happen to him and you be hurt.” Mj explained, her tone making it obvious that, while she understood that what he’d done was the shittiest of shitty things to do, he thought he had to, that he was helping. God that boy was so stupid sometimes. 

“Fat lot that did.” You sighed. “MJ..what do I do.” Your voice was small, you were unsure of how you could make this situation at all manageable. Sensing MJ jump into action however, you smiled.

“Firstly, go home - fast - if there’s a chance you can stop Peter telling your parents everything, cos we all know he can’t keep a secret to save his life, do it. Secondly, talk to Peter. You still love him, and from all the whining he does, he still likes you, he’s a royal dick sometimes, but I can guarantee, once you yell at him, he’ll never do it again.” Your grinned at her instructions, god it felt good to have someone like MJ, to finally b tell somebody all your secrets. 

“Okay-okay I gotta go, wish me luck stopping Peter telling my dads about my sex life!” 

An enthusiastic ‘good luck’ came from the phone before you hung up, turning around on the country road you’d been driving along and heading back home, full speed. God you better not break your dads Bentley. 

\- - 

“Peter, I’m serious.” Tony demanded, the three were still by the kitchen table, however Tony was now pacing back and forth opposite where Peter was sat, head in hands. “You need to tell us what the hell is going on with you and our daughter. Now.” 

“Mr Stark..I told you, she’ll be mad - I can’t just tell you.” Peter stuttered. 

“Look kid.” Steve began, speaking for the first time since you’d run out the house. “Whatever it is, it doesn’t sound particularly lighthearted, so no matter how angry she’ll be, you need to tell us.” 

Peter looked between the two men. He’d really messed this all up. He had loved you, and like MJ said, he still did. He truly believed that leaving you alone was the best thing, he was Spider man after all, and hearing about Tony and Pepper’s stressed relationship freaked him out, he didn’t want to put you through anything like that. 

“Peter.” Tony warned once more before the elevator dinged and you walked into the room, rosy cheeked from your ever so slightly illegal driving and the running from car to kitchen. 

“Hey.” 

“You. Sit.” Sure your Dad’s stern tone was frightening, but your Pops silence was terrifying, he was only ever like this with the big things. He sat and brooded in his anger, bursting when things got tense. 

Wanting this to go as smoothly as possible, and still unsure of if they knew or not, you walked up to Peter and took the seat next to him. Despite your anger and frustration towards him in that moment, you reached out under the table to take his hand. You had to do this together if you had any chance against your parents. His head bobbed up and caught your eye, surprised by your kind gesture but returning it with a gentle squeeze.

“Explain. Whatever that was at dinner, explain it. Because you clearly know each other and something happened.” Tony demanded, crossing his arms and staring determinedly at the two teens sitting across from him. 

“I-we, we have a mutual friend like I said. We just hung out a couple times and Peter was an arse last time we saw each other. I was just angry at him.” You explained, Peter’s hand tightening in yours. He knew what he’d done, and he was sorry, you were still gonna shout at him alter though. 

“No,nonono, your little outburst doesn’t really fit your story. You said he loved you. I would choose your words carefully now by the way, and don’t forget about those extracurricular activities you mentioned.” Tony persisted, Steve’s gaze raising from his hands to watch as you scrambled to explain the rest of the story as delicately as you could. 

“That is how we met..Mr stark.” Peter spoke quietly, “We just, we weren’t exactly friends-” A sharp elbow to the chest shut him up while you tired to piece together a believable story in your mind. 

“Oh lord..” Steve sighed, realising what Peter was implying. 

“Parker, you better not be saying what I think you’re saying.” Tony warned, glaring harshly now. 

“I just mean..we were friends, just a bit more as well.” Peter went on.

“Words Parker. Choose them very carefully.” Wow Tony was pissed.

“We dated. What he’s trying to say is that we dated, and then we didn’t, okay?” You stepped in, cringing at the whole ordeal. 

“How long. How long were you...and you better now have been..” Tony sighed. 

“Five months.” You whispered. 

“When.” Steve spoke up.

“Things ended 3 months ago.” Peter explained. You both knew what was coming and it was going to be loud.

“While-while I was mentoring you, you were off with my daughter. For five months, Steve and I trained you, taught you, loved you.” Tony growled. “ And you were off with our daughter..”

“We didn’t know!” Peter protested. “I didn’t she was your daughter, and she didn’t even know I knew you..or was Spider man.” 

“Five months..oh god you were weren’t you.” Tony cringed. 

“How is that any of your business dad?” You exclaimed, this was a shitshow. 

“Oh my god.” Tony exhaled. Great, now your fathers knew. 

“You broke up.” Steve began, “What happened?”

You squeezed Peter’s hand a little tighter, knowing this was not going to go well fr him. Meeting gazes for a second, he began talking.

“Things were..getting serious, and I was doing more and more here, with Spider man too and I started to think about, well about Pepper, and how you being Iron man had hurt her. I didn’t want that, I didn’t want her to get hurt.” Peter mumbled, it probably would have helped his case had you not huffed, maybe laughed a little, at his word choice. 

“What?” Steve questioned. 

“Well telling someone you love them and then never responding to their calls again doesn’t exactly translate that.” You should have just lied, denied all of this, now your fathers looked like they might kill your boyfriend - was he your boyfriend? You hadn’t exactly talked titles when you were together, but now there was a chance things could be healthier, you could piece it back, as long as Peter survived that was. 

“Parker.”Tony growled. 

“Dad. This isn’t your business, okay? Yeah he’s dumb as but that’s for us to deal with. And we’ve explained everything now so can you please not kill Peter and just let us go?” 

“Oh you think we’ve wrapped this all up?” Tony asked, infamous sarcasm dripping from his words. “We haven’t even covered whatever the hell your extracuriculars are yet.” 

“Can we just say it’s nothing illegal-”

“Well some states still-”

“Peter! How is that helping sweetheart? Like at all?” He promptly shut up and you continued. 

“And forget the other, minor, details?”

Steve let out a chuckle. Maybe he would be good cop and not exploding father of rage? 

“We’re not going to kill Peter, are we Tony? But you are grounded, both of you, and obviously Peter’s room will have to be moved.” You smiled, maybe this would be okay. 

“Steve!” Tony wailed, yes, wailed. “We can’t just - they’ve - what if she’s had gotten - we can’t just!” 

“You can’t me away to some private island dad, so you might just have to deal with this, plus I’m 17 so I can make my own choices.” 

“Still a child though.” Tony huffed.

“Okay I think it’s time for bed everyone.” Steve announced, standing from the table. “We’ll talk more in the morning, but for now, I need sleep.” Tony nodded, rubbing his hands over his face and sighing as his husband led him out the room.

“We’ll be right behind you, I just need to have a talk of my own.” Your dads looked hesitant as you smirked back at them. “Friday’s always watching don’t worry.”

With another sigh, they left, Peter relaxing as soon as he was safe. 

“God, you’re such a stark.” He chuckled, beaming at you, hands still intertwined and smiles reappearing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is crAp sorry!
> 
> If you liked it please leave kudos and comment :)  
> I might write a part 2 if people are interested? Idk lemme know.
> 
> Thanks for reading :P
> 
> **Unedited  
> (Originally posted to my tumblr @ Peteyparkourrr


End file.
